New Russian Unity Army
The [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_Ground_Forces Russian Ground Forces], also known as the Russian Army, '''officially known as the '''New Russian Unity Army, is the main land forces of the new Christian Republic of New Russia, following the fall of the Soviet Union. It was formed in late 1963, after the Second Russian Civil War and the Christian Apostolic Front's successful coup against the Soviet Union. In TACITUS Series In the latter half of the story Sleeper Cell, the Army of Christian Unity is featured as a friendly organization to the United States of America following the fall of the Soviet Union. They begin to assist CIA operative Agnes Peterson on several occasions, particularly in her (failed) mission to stop a German White Supremacist movement from sabotaging the reelection of Nixon. Divisions The Russian Unity Army is divided into three main divisions: *Russian Ground Forces *Russian Navy *Russian Air Force *Military Police of Russia *White Bear Brigade (Civilian militia organization) Notable members Includes rank and role *Konstantin Petrov-Russian general who commands Nikolai's unit *Nikolai Kalinin-Lieutenant, Rifleman *Volodya Grinko-Staff Sergeant, Gunner *Vladimir Isayev-Private First Class, Grenadier *Stasya Danilova-Master Sergeant, Sniper *Natalia Malenkova-Private First Class, Sniper *Konstantin Tereshkov-Staff Sergeant, Demolitions *Konstantin Ryzhkov-Master Sergeant, Rifleman *Kiril Krasilnikov-Sergeant First Class, Rifleman Gallery Equipment AKM.jpg|AKM rifle AK-74 rifle.jpg|Kalashnikov AK-74 rifle AK-12 rifle.png|AK-12 Dragunov SVD-M rifle (kalashnikov.com).jpg|Dragunov SVD-M rifle SV-99 (Kalashnikov.com).jpg|SV-99 SVU rifle.jpg|SVU MP-443 Grach.png|MP-443 Grach MP412 .png|MP412 SVD.png|Dragunov SVD SV-98.png|SV-98 AKS-74u tactical.png|AKS-74u (Tactical version) AN-94 menu icon BOII.png|AN-94 A-545.jpg|A-545 SR-3M.jpg|SR-3M SR-2 Veresk.png|SR-2 Veresk 1280px-AS Val (541-03).jpg|AS Val VSS Vintorez.jpeg|VSS Vintorez RPK render ELITE.png|RPK-74 RPK-74M.png|RPK-74 PKM machinegun.png|PKM PKP.png|PKP Pecheneg Scoped RPG-7 with warhead.png|RPG-7 RPG-22.jpg|RPG-22 9K34 Strela-3.jpg|9K34 Strela-3 Skorpion.jpg|Skorpion SR-2 Veresk.jpg|SR-2 Veresk Gyurza.jpg|Gyurza AEK-973.jpg|AEK-973 AK-15 rifle.jpeg|AK-15 RSA Kobalt.jpg|RSA Kobalt 4th Generation Glock 17.jpg|4th Generation Glock 17 PB.jpg|PB Custom Kiparis.jpg|Kiparis RSh-12.jpg|RSh-12 ASh-12.7.jpg|ASh-12.7 OTs-33 Pernach.jpg|OTs-33 Pernach OTs-20 Gnom.jpg|OTs-20 Gnom VSSK Vychlop.jpg|VSSK Vychlop Military personnel Vladimir Gretkov.jpg Sasha Smirnov.jpg Pyotr Sokolov.jpg Nikolai Golubev.jpg Petya Filatov.jpg Oleg Vasilev.jpg Oleg Malenkov.jpg Kolya Ilin.jpg Kolya Gerasimov.jpg Borya Ivanov.jpg Boris Vasilev.jpg Viktor Danilov.jpg Nikolai Kalinin in Spetsnaz.jpg|Nikolai Kalinin during his time in the Spetsnaz Russians fighting Chinese.jpg|Russian Army soldiers fighting People's Liberation Army soldiers during the Tibetan Revolution Volodya Grinko.jpg|Volodya Grinko, a member of Nikolai's unit Vladimir Isayev.jpg|Vladimir Isayev, another soldier in Nikolai's unit Stasya Danilova.jpg|Stasya Danilova, a Russian sniper in Nikolai's unit Pavel Shatalov.jpg|A Russian soldier firing his SCAR-L Natalia Malenkova.jpg|Natalia Malenkova, another sniper in Nikolai's unit Konstantin Tereshkov.jpg|Konstantin Tereshkov, Nikolai's teammate in the Spetsnaz Konstantin Ryzhkov.jpg|Konstantin Ryzhkov, one of Nikolai's comrades in his unit Russian lmg by luxox18-d6qczta.jpg|A Russian soldier wearing an Urban BDU VDV soldier model MW2.png|Russian VDV soldier 1 VDV gasmask soldier model MW2.png|Russian VDV soldier 2 Vehicles BF4 vehicle 6x6 Truck Baku.png|KamAZ-53501 BF4 vdv.png|VDV Buggy BF4 t90.png|T-90 SPM-3.png|SPM-3 Jet ski.png|Jet-ski BF4 su25.png|Su-25TM Frogfoot SU-50.png|SU-50 Su-35BM Flanker-E.png|Su-35BM Flanker-E Quotes *Он не жилец! - "On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" *Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He's mine!" *Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash from behind!" *Чёрт! Не отрывается! - "Chyort! Ne otryvaetsya!" / "Damn! Doesn't come off!" - When stuck by a semtex or a Crossbow *Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - "Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" *Одну секунду! -'' "Odnu sekundu!"'' / "One second!" *Граната, берегись! -''"Granata, beregisʹ!"'' / "Grenade, watch out!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "Bullseye! *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic, over here!" *Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Don't move, we are on our way!" *Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Don't let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne budyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *"Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *"Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *"Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *"Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *"Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my sights!" *"Подавись!" - "Podavis'!" / "Choke on this!" *"Удерживай их огнем!" - "Uderzhivay ih ognyom!" / "Don't let them get close!" *"Меняю позицию!" - "Menyayu pozitsiyu!"/ "Changing position!" *"Противник слева!" - "Protivnik slieva!" / Hostiles on left!" *"Противник справа!" - "Protivnik sprava!" / "Hostiles on right!" *"Прикройте меня!" - "Prikroite menya!" / "Cover me!" *"Цель уничтожена!" - "Tsel’ Unechtozhena!" / "Target destroyed!" *Бросаю гранату! - "Brosaju granatu! / "Throwing grenade!" *Бросаю стан гранату! - "Brosaju stan granatu! / "Throwing stun grenade!" *Дымовая граната! - "Dimovaya granata! / "Smoke grenade!" *Прикройте меня! Я должен перезарядиться! - "Prikrojte menja! Ja dolzhen perezaryazhaditsya! / "Cover me! I'm reloading!" *Прикройте меня! - "Prikrojte menja!" / "Cover me!" *Меняю обойму! - "Menyayu oboimu!" / "I am changing my magazine!" *Чёрт! У меня нет патронов! Перезаряжаюсь! - "Chyort! U menya net patronov! Perezaryazhayus!" / ''"Damn! I have no rounds! Reloading!" *Враг убит! - "''Vrag ubit! / Enemy killed! *Враг уничтожен! - "Vrag unichtozhen! / "Enemy eliminated!" *Цель уничтожена! - "Tsel' unichtozhena! / "Target eliminated!" *Граната!!! - "Granata!!! / ''"Grenade!!!" *Заряжаю взрывчатку - ''"Zariajayu vzryvchatku" / "Arming explosives" (C4) *Вспышка - "Vspyshka" / "Flash!" *Я ранен - "Ja ranen!" / "I'm wounded" *Ха! Кажется, этот идиот не знал, как надо укрываться! - "Ha! Kazhetsya, etot idiot ne znal, kak nado ukrivatsya!" ''/ "Ha! It seems that this idiot did not know how to take cover!" *Это за моего брата! - ''"Eto za moyego brata!" / ''"That is for my brother!" *Это за мою сестру! - ''"Eto za moyu sestru!" ''/ "That is for my sister!" *Поубивайте этих трусов! - ''"Poubivayte etih trusov!" / "Kill those cowards!" *Эй, идиоты, ловите! - "Ey, idioty, lovite!" / "Hey, you idiots, catch!" *Лучше ты, чем я! - "Luchshe ty, chem ya!" / "Better you than me!" *Сшибите им головы! - "Shibite im golovy!" / "Shoot their heads off!" *Напугайте этих трусов мощным огнём! - "Napugaite etih trusov moschnym ognyom!" / "Scare these cowards with heavy fire!" *Они пытаются обойти нас с фланга! - "Oni pytayutsya oboiti nas s flanga!" / "They're trying to flank us!" *У нас слишком много раненых! Придётся отступить! - "U nas slishkom mnogo ranenyh! Pridyotsya otstupit'!" / "We have too many wounded men! We have to fall back!" - (random chatter) *Убить всех! - "Ubit' vseh!" / "Kill them all!" *Врач! Нам нужен врач! - "Vrach! Nam nuzhen vrach!" / "Medic! We need a medic!" *Лейтенант, мне нужна поддержка с воздуха через 10 минут! Никаких оправданий! - "Leytenant, mne nuzhna podderzhka s vozdukha cherez desyat' minut! Nikakih opravdaniy!" / (Leutenant, I need air support in 10 minutes! No excuses!) (random chatter) * Следите за флангами!/Sledite za flangami!" / "Watch your flanks!" *С нами Бог! -'' '"S nami Bog!" / ''"God is with us" (War cry for the Brown Bear Brigade)